Finally Free
by Love'sdarkshadow
Summary: Just one simple word. That's all he needs to say. But the consequences are too great. Robin is only a boy though, a boy with too many responsibilities for only him to bear. He's gotta give at some point. He's got to let go.


Slade's bare fingers trailed over Robin's cheek, down over his lips. The man's thumb rubbed his bottom lip, and Robin sighed, shyly licking the digit. Slade's rough chuckle reached Robin's ears, sending a shiver down his spine, making his exposed body shake.

"Such a good boy..." the man purred in Robin's ears, sending the boy's heart racing. Too close, too hot, too much... "You're shaking, Robin. Do I scare you?"

Robin scoffed. "N-not scared."

That damned chuckle again.

"It's okay to be frightened, my boy. Blinded, and bare, before a powerful enemy. It's the stuff of nightmares." Rough fingers trailed over a slim neck, down to Robin's smooth chest. "So vulnerable. So open to any and all attacks-"

Robin gasped as a slick finger was pushed inside him. The boy hero pulled against the chains on his wrists, arching his back, wanting to pull away but finding himself pushing closer. He always did.

The finger pushed in, out and then in again roughly. The man crooked it inside and Robin cried out, his voice hoarse, sweat beading on his forehead as he was pushed closer to the edge.

"Such pretty sounds you make, Robin."

"Slade-please..." Robin huffed, shaking and sweating.

"Just give me the word, boy."

Robin shook his head, groaning when Slade stopped moving the finger inside him.

"Over and over, closer and closer but you keep refusing. It's painful, isn't it? That build up, pounding inside you, blood pumping, heart racing, filling up more and more until you're really to burst-" Robin whined, straining desperately but he felt Slade pull away. "...only to be disappointed. To teeter on the very edge until it drives you absolutely mad."

"Slade!" Robin cried out, begging and rising his hips.

"Will you say yes?"

Robin groaned in frustration and shook his head. "Can't. I can't," Robin almost sobbed.

He heard Slade hum thoughtfully, and then cried out when a hot, large hand wrapped around his shaft. Robin panted and sobbed at the amazing feeling, but Slade didn't move or stroke, simply held Robin. The boy rutted his hips up desperately, moaning shamelessly at the few glorious strokes he managed to get before Slade's other hand gripped Robin's hips and forced the boy still. Robin wanted to scream.

"Just say yes Robin, and all this torture will end."

"Can't!"

"You can..."

Slade's hand tightened, slowly sliding up and then loosening so that he was barely touching the hero. Robin's breathing was ragged, his chest heaving and sweat dripping from his chin. His brain was foggy and everything felt on fire, burning and melting. He needed to explode, to release the heat within him or he'd burn up. So close...

"Robin..."

The hero shivered, the voice chipping at him slowly.

"It'll feel so good. To finally let go. To finally release it all. Its so easy, Robin. A nod, so simple. Why suffer for nothing?"

The words chipped away the wall, leaking into his swirling mind. So convincing, so simple. He wanted to-needed to!-release, NOW, or he'd burst into flames!

"I..."

"Robin..." Slade purred, his voice right at the boy's ear. His hands left the heated skin and touched the boy on either side of his sweaty face. The man's voice was just above a whisper. "Will you allow me to remove your mask?"

Robin panted, felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. He was too hot, gulping up air like a dried out fish, his heart painfully hammering away as beads of sweat clung to him, tricking down his face, neck, chest and thighs.

He wanted to stop fighting, so badly. To just finally let go. All his life, he had to be tough and strong, had to fight against any and all temptations, live up to the hero he followed and then be the example for the team he led. It was such a heavy weight for one so young to bear. He was only human, just a boy... he had to give at some point, had to have some limit. Robin had finally reached his.

He wiggled, pulling at the chains, arching up for some contact, but was denied. Slade's hands were still on his face, patient, centering Robin, keeping him grounded despite the fog in his heated mind. Finally, the boy hero nodded, and vocalized, the word a mere whispered breath.

"Yes."

"Good boy," Slade whispered, his tone immensely pleased and soothing as his thumbs hooked up on the boy's blindfold, sliding it up and tossing it away.

Robin blinked up at Slade, the familiar black and orange mask staring back, almost tauntingly, as Slade's hand came back to Robin's face. The mask was peeled off slowly, carefully. Robin kept his eyes open though he burned inside, watching as he was slowly revealed. Though the man remained hidden, Robin was stripped of his secrets. It felt intimate in a way that made Robin shiver, feeling more bare and exposed than when Slade had stripped him of his hero uniform earlier.

Finally the man tossed the mask away, Robin's eyes following it like a child clings to a blanket.

"There now. Not so bad, right?" Slade chuckled and gripped Robin's shaft tightly, stroking hard and fast, pulling gasps and moans from the hero, hips canting wildly.

It was good. Robin felt a weight lift off his chest, allowing him to breathe and relax into the pleasurable feelings surrounding him. He didn't think about consequences or responsibilities or right vs wrong. He felt it all float away, leaving the here and now, full of sensations, and heat and sweat. He gasped and moaned freely, as Slade's free head played with his nipples, flicking and pinching them, circling the hard nubs until the boy wanted to cry, all while rubbing the boy raw.

When the man finally left the boy's chest and stuck two slick fingers into the boy, pushing in and out roughly until he hit that spot deep inside, Robin broke.

He had been denied each time, teased to the edge over and over. Now finally-finally!-he was falling. He came over and over, his body jolting from the intensity of it, and shaking him terribly, clenching and un-clenching painfully for what felt like an eternity. So much came out, that when it was finally over, Robin felt so empty he couldn't move. He lay panting, feeling numb and hollow, but warm and comfortable. A high clouded his mind, keeping any nagging thoughts blissfully away, for the time being, keeping him grounded in a happy here and now.

Robin vaguely felt Slade pull away from him, and then something wet and soft dragging against his stomach and between his legs. His opened his eyes a while later, not having realized he'd closed them. Slade was staring calmly down at him, seated on the side of the large bed.

The villain reached out, running a now gloved hand through sweat-soaked black hair, and then lightly touching the clammy cheek. The sensitive skin directly under Robin's eye tingled pleasantly as it was brushed.

"Thank you," Robin said, voice hoarse but heart-wrenchingly vulnerable.

Slade's single gray eye gleamed and Robin knew he was smiling under that mask. "It was a pleasure, Dick."

Robin knew that name was trouble, knew that name on this man's lips was not good, meant this man held a weakness over him and others he cared for. But Robin heart ached warmly at the name despite this knowledge.

Slade brushed his fingers through the boy's hair as Robin's eyes fluttered, the heaviness eventually winning out as he slowly fell asleep, free from worries and troubles, finally completely free.

"I do it all for you."


End file.
